Pourquoi les tartines retombent sur le coté beurré
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Genzo rend une petite visite surprise a Misaki qui habite à Marseille. Il le trouve un bien trop charmante compagnie. Comment réagira ce coeur tendre ? p ... YAOI!


**Pourquoi les tartines retombent sur le coté beurré?**

Il était de passage à Marseille, en effet, son équipe avait un match contre une grande équipe italienne et ils avaient décidée de faire une pause dans la cité Phocéenne avant de reprendre la route. Tous passeraient la nuit ici.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une vielle feuille de papier à carreaux sur laquelle s'accrochait désespérément quelques lignes grises, dessinant un plan peu clair. Il vissa sa casquette rouge sur son crâne et sortit de l'enceinte calme de l'hôtel.

Aussitôt klaxonne et pollution l'agressèrent, les pulls roses et les lunettes de soleil façon mouche lui envahirent les yeux. En effet la ville était peu accueillante pour les non initiés.

Il vacilla un instant puis avança droit, l'oeil mauvais. Il ne fallait pas leurs montrer sa peur ou ils vous roulent dessus sans hésiter.

Ses pas étaient sur, bien qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Après quelques heures de lutte contre la foule, les petites vielles tenues en laisse et les effluvent caractérielles, il arriva au niveau de la croix repassé dix fois avec un stylo rouge. C'était en faite, un petit immeuble de facteur moins délabré que le restant de la ville, mais pas mal quand même. Il s'approcha et sonna au nom de Misaki. Une minute passa. Il resonna, et aussitôt une voix se fit entendre.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aspirateur, d'assurance ou de cuisine, je suis étudiant et pauvre, foutez moi la paix !!

Il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'avait hurlé la voix qu'il n'avait pas reconnu.Il tenta tout de même une petit phrase en japonais courant.

- Misaki, c'est Wakabayashi.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Surprise ! Essaya le jeune homme pour savoir si Misaki était toujours vivant.

Toujours pas de réponse. Genzo se dit que son ancien partenaire n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir. Il avait dû refaire sa vie en oubliant ces vieux copains. Il resta un instant à fixer la sonnette, espérant un signe de la masse métallique, mais rien ne vint. Alors, il s'en alla la tête basse avec la déception au ventre. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'il entendit la porte craquer violement puis taper contre le mur, créant un trou qui ferait râler la plus part des copropriétaires.

Surpris, Genzo se retourna. Geste salvateur qui lui permis de rattraper au vol un jeune homme brun au large sourire remplie de franchise.

Le goal Keeper ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, mais la gentillesse qui émanait du brun lorsque celui ci le regarda pour la première fois, était si forte et communicative, que cela ne pouvait être que Misaki.

- Genzo, comme je suis content de te voir ! Lança Târo en souriant de joie. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

Misaki l'entraîna vers l'immeuble tout en lui racontant ce qu'il était devenu. Il étudiait la médecine, tout en continuant à jouer au football dans l'équipe junior de marseille. Son père était reparti au japon, et continuait à peindre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence gêné. Les portes se rouvrirent tout comme la bouche de Târo. Sa petite soeur avait bien grandi et il s'était fait plein d'amis à la fac.

Il sortit un trousseau de clef de sa poche afin d'ouvrir une petite porte en bois, noircie par la crasse, sur un appartement immense et lumineux.

- Voilà mon petit chez moi ! Annonça Misaki avec une fausse modestie flagrante.

- Très chouette. Dit Genzo, laconique.

Le petit étudiant le fit s'asseoir sur un immense canapé beige qui s'affaissa sous le séant du gardien.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

Târo s'installa sur le divan, ou plutôt sauta dessus, pour atterrir juste àcôté de son ami en riant.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

- Et bien mon équipe, à un match demain dans une petite ville d'Italie. Nous passons la nuit ici avant de continuer notre route.

Un bruit lancinant rythmait la vie de cet appartement. Comme de l'eau qui coule. Genzo observa un peu plus le domicile de son ami. Une grande pièce blanche bourrée d'étagères, de livres, de peluches et de photographies de nombreuse personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- C'est l'olympique qui me prête l'appartement, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je ne gagne pas un rond. On pourrait aller faire quelques passes si tu veux, il y a un stade pas loin d'ici.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Misaki lui sourit. Il n'avait pas oublié cette heureuse période qu'il avait vécu en sa compagnie, celle de Tsubasa et des autres. Il gardait précieusement le ballon griffonné qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Le mot de Genzo avait le don de lui remonter le moral malgré vents et tempêtes.

Genzo lui fit une grimace timide en tournant dans ses mains sa fameuse casquette. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Misaki, et aujourd'hui, assit à côté de lui et de ses grands yeux noirs rieurs, il se souvenait du plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. La peur qu'ils avaient eu lors du dernier match, et la souffrance de le voir partir. Ce jour là, il avait quitté le japon comme pour quitter ce qu'il lui rappellerait tout cela. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre, il avait fuit, mais ça n'avait servit à rien.

Soudain, alors que Wakabayashi buvait le sourire tendre de Târo, une porte claqua dans l'appartement pour laisser place à une jeune fille blonde, trempée de la tête au pied et vêtue d'une simple serviette. Elle fit irruption dans le salon en criant dans une langue étrangère. Genzo ne compris, dans ces mots, que le nom de Misaki.

Après une fraction de seconde, l'information de la présence d'un étranger dans la pièce déclencha un orage dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Elle continua aussitôt de crier mais de plus en plus fort et plus méchamment cette fois, et préférentiellement sur le maître des lieux qui essayait visiblement d'expliqué la situation mais un octave en dessous.

Elle ramassa quelques affaires, hurla un peu, joua avec ses longs cheveux fades, puis disparut derrière une porte en la claquant, continuant les grondement rageur.

- BON ! Bah je vais y aller ! On a bien discuté ! Ravie de t'avoir revu.

Genzo ne savait plus ou se mettre, et comme d'habitude il choisit la fuite. Il se leva et enfila sa célèbre coiffe. Mais Tarô lui pris le bras et le regarda, yeux humides, sourcils froncés et moue boudeuse.

- Je suis désolé ! Reste !

- Non, je n'ais pas prévenu c'est ma faute, je ne veux pas que tu es d'ennuie avec ... euh ... Qui est ce au fait ?

- C'est Hélèna, ma petite amie.

Le goal imbattable, le mur infranchissable, se fissura de l'intérieur. Sa petite amie ? Bon... ben, il était heureux pour lui. Oui, que dire d'autre. Comment expliquer ce choque ? Comment s'avouer que son coeur avait loupé un battement? Comment comprendre le malaise grandissant qui le poussait à partir le plus vite possible loin de Tarô?

Cette fille était un peu trop agité pour le petit joueur si fragile et doux. C'était une furie, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, elle n'était pas pour Misaki, il méritait mieux ! Mais qui...

Genzo ne voyait personne, personne à part lui. Mais il était un homme et avait admis depuis longtemps qu'il n'assouvirait jamais pleinement cette envie de protéger son éternel numéro onze.

Il avait compris tout cela bien après son départ du japon, tout ces camarades de classe le chariaient de ne jamais avoir eu de petite amie et de ne jamais manifester une quelconque fierté lorsque les filles ne parlaient que de lui. Il était le béguin de toute, mais jamais aucune ne fut à la hauteur.

Un jour, lassé de ragot sur ça prétendu homosexualité, il avait accepté les avances de la plus populaire des filles du lycée. Ce fut un fiasco totale, il n'avait rien ressenti, pas même une petite chaleur lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé passionnément. Pas une once de désir lorsqu'elle s'était allongée nue prés de lui. Cette nuit fut la plus horrible de toute sa vie, alors que tous lui enviaient sa situation ; lui n'avait que ces souvenirs en tête et surtout le visage de Misaki. Cette nuit la, il compris. Quelques semaines plus tard, sa réputation était refaite et embellie, mais lui était devenu plus froid, plus seul et bouleversé par ses propres idées.

- Je suis content pour toi. Bafouilla-t-il enfin.

- C'est gentil, mais ...

Misaki tourna la tête et regarda le ciel azuré. Il n'était pas heureux, il l'avait découvert il y a longtemps, que ce n'était Helena qu'il voulait, mais que faire.

- Oui ? Demanda Genzo

- Hum ... Alors on va se les faire ces passes ?

Il sourit et le sujet changea. Il avait un vrai don pour faire changer les sujets qui le dérangeait, et ce sujet le dérangeait au plus haut point surtout, si Wakabayashi était son confident.

Sans avoir le temps d'accepter avec joie la proposition de son ami, celui ci avait déjà criait à Helena qu'ils sortaient et elle avait sûrement répondu des menaces car ils furent bien vite dehors à courir vers le stade balle aux pieds.

Après quelques minutes de silence rythmé par les rebonds de la sphère de cuivre, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain en gazon synthétique déjà occupé. Misaki salua les jeunes gens qu'il connaissait apparemment bien, puis, s'en alla vers les buts situés au fin fond du stade.

- Je commence, à toi de tirer ! On en fait 20 et on change. Ordonna Târo en s'installant entre les poteaux.

Genzo acquiesça en observant avec amusement le tableau peu commun d'un attaquant talentueux minuscule et perdu dans le domaine d'un gardien. Il posa le ballon et shoota mollement, Târo plongea et loupa magistralement le ballon, avant de rebondir sur le plastique les yeux crispés et les bras tendus vers une hypothétique balle. Wakabayashi éclata de rire, avant de courir aider son compagnon à se relever.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Affirma le goal d'un jour en enlevant des bouts de pelouse de ses coudes et genoux brûlés.

- Si, heureusement que tu n'es pas gardien de but, quelle technique ! Ca va ?

- Quelques égratignures de rien, j'ai connu pire, pas vrai ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est un trop mauvais souvenir. Soupira Wakashimazu.

Laissant le ballon de côté il s'assit prés de Misaki et plongea son regard dans le jeu malhabile des petits Marseillais du but d'en face.

- Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Qui ça ? Répliqua Misaki innocemment.

- Helena ...

- C'était il y a un mois. En faite, elle est dans mon groupe de Td, et un jour elle m'est tombée dessus, et comme je n'avais jamais accepté aucune petite amie et que je me faisais vieux, je l'ai accepté.

Un court silence pensif suivit cette petite histoire. Que dire...

- Je ne l'aime pas. Se sentit-il obliger d'ajouter.

- Et pourquoi restes-tu avec elle alors ?

- Comme ça je suis tranquille, personne d'autre ne peut venir m'approché, je n'ai pas à inventer des excuses fumeuses pour fuir une déclaration. Oui je suis à l'abri. Et toi, Genzo, es-tu ... enfin... en se moment ... es-tu am...amoureux ?

Le goal interloqué par cette question quelques peu étrange tourna son visage rougit vers son collègue. Ces yeux brillants plein d'espoirs fixaient avec franchise ceux de son vis à vis. Ces pommettes étaient joliment rose et ses lèvres se tordaient dans une mimique d'attente gêné et adorable. Genzo sourit.

- Je crois que oui.

Un voile passa dans les yeux de Târo avant qu'il ne change de cible et se fixe soudain dans un vague lointain, incertain et bien trop sombre. Cette réaction n'avait pas échappé au goal Keeper dont le coeur battait plus fort et les tempes chauffaient intensément.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Un léger silence suivit. Le goal n'osait rien dire de peur de se tromper, d'espérer trop fort quelque chose d'impossible. Il le laissa continuer.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? Raconte moi comment elle est !

- C'est une japonaise exilée en France, que je n'ai pas vu depuis environ huit ans. Elle sourit tout le temps et sa gentillesse est légendaire. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je l'aimais avant d'en être séparé. Comme on dit c'est quand on a perdu une chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur.

- Je te souhaite de la revoir dans ce cas. Répondit Misaki sans grande conviction.

Genzo ne répondit pas il se contenta de regarder son vis-à-vis, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers lui. Misaki fixait le vague, mais n'entendant pas Genzo, il lui lança un petit regard timide et ne manqua pas la mimique moqueuse. Misaki rougit légèrement et hasarda un deuxième coup d'oeil. Même sourire, même regard. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

- Je suis très content de te revoir. Répondit enfin l'imbattable.

Misaki se leva aussitôt, il ramassa son ballon puis se retourna vers son ami tel un automate.

- Je vais rentrer, il se fait tard, Hélèna doit m'attendre.

- Tu as vraiment envie de rentrer? Envie de retrouver cette fille? De faire semblant encore et encore?

- Tu as raison.

- J'ai raison ? Comment ça j'ai raison ?

- Je n'ai pas réellement envie de retourner chez moi, mais je n'aime pas que l'on parle de moi au féminin c'est très vexant !

Genzo éclata de rire, puis se ravisant en apercevant le visage rougit de Misaki. Ces yeux étaient mi-colère mi-rieur. Il ne savait décidément pas ce mettre en rogne.

- Je m'excuse.

Misaki hocha la tête puis viens se rasseoir à côté de Genzo. Un lourd silence plein de question aussi essentiel que « m'aime-t-il aussi? » « Que vais-je lui dire ? » « Pourquoi les tartines retombent sur le coté beurrée? » S'installa entre eux. Se fut Genzo qui étonnamment rompit le silence.

- Ca te gène ?

- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Je parle de ... et bien ... que voilà, je ... heu, tu m'as très bien compris.

- Oui je l'ai compris, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises plus tôt.

Wakabayashi ne réagit pas tout de suite, il n'avait pas réalisé toute la portée de ces mots. Après quelques instants de réflexion était nécessaire à la digestion lente de ces sons émis par un autre. Le goal tourna la tête vers son voisin rouge comme un pivoine, contemplant avec attention la pelouse synthétique sur laquelle il avait placé leurs fessiers robustes. Il se pencha alors vers Misaki recula jusqu'à ce que son dos ne le lui permette plus et Genzo souffla alors dans son oreille.

- Puis-je t'embrasser ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Non ! Faillit crier Tarô en tombant à la renverse.

Genzo se ravisa alors et aida son vis a vis à se relever.

- Allons ailleurs. Proposa l'ancien numéro onze. Mais pas chez moi.

- Ma chambre d'hôtel n'est pas si mal que ça.

Misaki tourna son visage outré vers son vis a vis qui lui souriait timidement. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette invitation, étais-ce l'équivalent du fameux dernier verre? Où une proposition innocente? Après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre sans savoir si leur amour était réciproque Misaki se surpris à espérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une chaste invitation. Il rougit légèrement à cette idée, puis accepta, simplement comme une première preuve d'amour qu'il donnait enfin son coeur léger et sur. Cette preuve serait acceptée à sa juste valeur.

**Fin**


End file.
